dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Take Me To Church
"Take Me To Church" is a song by Hozier. It was used for Sam's solo in It's Dog Eat Dog In The World Of Competitive Dance. Full solo Lyrics My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week "We were born sick," you heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom." The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you I was born sick But I love it Command me to be well Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen. Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Something meaty for the main course That's a fine-looking high horse What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life No Masters or Kings When the Ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen. Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Gallery Dance Mums 206 Sam solo 2.png 206 Sam.jpg Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Songs used in It's Dog Eat Dog In The World Of Competitive Dance Category:Sam Solo Songs Category:Indie Rock